Master Hand
Master Hand, also known as The Hand, is the main antagonist in the Super Smash Bros. series as the final boss of Classic Mode, as well as creator of the Smash Bros. universe. He is always fought on Final Destination. He resembles a giant white glove that you would be forced to battle at the end of the classic mode on the Final Destination. Master Hand has several different attacks, including lasers, finger gun, a rocket like attack, a drill attack, a poke, a sweep, and a pound. If fought on Hard mode, Master Hand will be accompanied by his left counterpart and twin brother Crazy Hand, his destructive counterpart, upon going below ~180 HP. In the Subspace Emissiary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Master Hand commanded two of the main villains, Bowser and Ganondorf. However, he was being controlled by Tabuu. When Tabuu turned Ganondorf into a trophy, Master Hand's chains were broken and he attacked Tabuu, who easily defeated Master Hand. Master Hand, in every game, attacks and pounds his target. He has a health bar unlike all the other characters and, depending on the difficulty, his health, reaction time, and fighting skill will differ. In Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U and 3DS, if the player plays Classic Mode on Intensity 3.0 or higher, they can choose to confront either Master Hand, or Master Hand partnering with Crazy Hand. In an intensity of 5.1 and higher, when they lose a good portion of their health, the two combine to form True Main Antagonist of the two games. Other games After his first appearance in Super Smash Bros., he starts to appear in some of the Kirby games. He also appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the "sequel" to the original Super Smash Bros., and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and its adventure mode: The Subspace Emissary. Gallery Master Hand.png Master Hand.jpg|Master Hand as seen in Super Smash Bros. Master_Hand_SSB4.png|Master Hand as seen in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3Ds. SSBM Master and Crazy Hands.png Trivia *Master Hand stars in the original Super Smash Bros. opening, as he sets up the stage and characters, and he is the first Smash character ever seen. This has been a part of the game's controversy over the fighters being "toys", either being brought to life by a child's imagination, or that Master Hand had brought them to life with his "Create" powers. *Since the Announcer never speaks when the player fights Master Hand, it is speculated that Master Hand is, in fact, the Announcer. **This is supported by the fact the voice actor of the Announcer, regardless of which Smash game, also voices Master Hand, as well as Crazy Hand in Melee and Brawl. **They are voiced by Jeff Manning in Super Smash Bros., Dean Harrington in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pat Cashman in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Xander Mobus in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. *The Chains of Light leave bloody wounds on Master Hand, suggesting that he may contain organic material. Interestingly, he seems to have glowing blue blood, even though his wounds are red. The revealing of blood could be a factor in the reasons why Brawl was rated "T for Teen" by the ESRB and rated "PEGI 12" by PEGI. However, the concept of the blue stuff being blood is gamer speculation. *Many gamers like to assume Master Hand "died" in Subspace Emissary, but this is highly unlikely as Master Hand has appeared in every Super Smash Bros. game and will most likely continue to appear in the series. It is more likely Master Hand passed out from the burns. **However, the Subspace Emissary seems to be the only "mainstream" continuity in the Super Smash Bros. games, which each have their own Classic Mode that can be played with any character. *If Master Hand (or Crazy Hand, for that matter) is KO'd on Brinstar in Melee via Debug Menu, he bounces endlessly on the acid. Using the developed mode camera, he can be seen bouncing away even once he leaves the stage and is in the black void behind the stage. It's interesting to note that the acid programming goes out this far. Since the vertical position of a portion of the acid does not depend on its horizontal position, however, it is possible that only the current height of the acid is used to calculate player damage, in which case the acid programming would go out infinitely far horizontally speaking. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, if either Master Hand or Crazy Hand gets a transformation item (i.e. Super Mushroom, Starman, etc.), there is a chance the game freezes. *Master Hand and Crazy Hand may have originated from certain bosses in Super Mario 64, Star Fox 64'', Kirby's Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby Super Star and The Legend of ''Zelda: Ocarina of Time as attacks used by Master Hand and Crazy Hand are similar to the attacks used by Eyerok, Wham Bam Rock, Andross, and Bongo Bongo. *In Super Smash Bros., Master Hand was much more glove-like in shape, but in Melee and Brawl, he looks more like an arm which fades on the wrist. *Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the only characters in the Super Smash Bros. series to debut in a game from that series, but also appear in another series. They also appeared in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, both of them being bosses. *Master Hand appears in the commercial for Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2000 in Japan, 2001 in North America), where he is holding the Game Boy Color, controlling the game. *In Super Smash Bros., Master Hand was much more glove-like in shape, but since Melee, he looks more like an arm which fades on the wrist. *Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the only characters in the Super Smash Bros. series to debut in a game from that series, but also appear in another series. They also appeared in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, both of them being bosses. *Interestingly, the announcer has an announcement for Master Hand like he does for all other characters, although this is never used in-game. He does not, however, have a narration for Crazy Hand, although he does for Giga Bowser. **These are presumably for if either characters were to be displayed in the VS. screen, much like in Smash Bros. 64. **He does announce Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *In Smash Bros 4, it is unknown if Tabuu, the entity that was original in control of Master Hand, still is controlling the hand during these events. **This is unlikely, as Tabuu was destroyed, and Subspace Emissary seems to be a separate continuity from Classic Modes (which seem to have very little continuity themselves). Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Monsters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kirby Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Zelda Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Mute Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Supernatural Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Creator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Betrayed Category:Gamblers Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Inconclusive Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Creation Category:Siblings Category:Noncorporeal Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Unseen Category:Deceased Category:Deities